Tieflings
To be greeted with stares and whispers, to suffer violence and insult on the street, to see the mistrust and fear in every eye, that is the life of a Tiefling. A bargain struck with an infernal entity or consorting of a fiend results in a life of ridicule and suspicion. A commodity for slavers and blessings for diabolical cults. Infernal Bloodline Tieflings look humanoid enough, but the infernal heritage most defiantly leaves its mark. They have large horns in a variety of shapes and colours. Curling horns like a ram, straight like a gazelle’s, or spiral spears like an antelope’s. Thick tails trail behind them, like a shadow of their ‘shame’. Sharp canine teeth line their mouths, and their eyes solid colours of black, red, white, silver, orange or any other of the spectrum. And their skin colour is just as flexible and varied like their eyes. The birth of a Tiefling is an obvious sign of an infernal pact being struck further in one’s bloodline, or the offspring of such a fiendish creature with a human, elf or other humanoid mortals. The personality and moral alignment of a Tiefling is not very much influenced by its bloodline, but more a product of a life of suspicion and ridicule. Self-Reliant and Suspicious Tieflings are often found in the slums or poverty present areas of cities that would accept them. Many end up becoming charlatans, thieves or work their way up to crime lords. Tieflings learn quickly to be strong and durable to survive the world they live in because they cannot expect any help to come their way. They are cautious to trust anyone, as most see Tieflings as an opportunity to make some coin by selling them off to the slave masters of Nehekhara. However, there have been some to prove themselves loyal and valiant heroes, but still with this many would not open their doors for them willingly. Interestingly, the one and only race to not discredit a Tiefling, at first sight, are the dwarves. Perhaps it is because they believe the Tieflings are actually blessed by Moradin himself, as he is often depicted with large horns of the ram. Tiefling Names Tieflings are very protective of their true infernal names, as in their infernal nature. A devil would very rarely provide its true name to a mortal, and so it’s the same with Tieflings. Because of this they usually come up with multiple personas or decide on a ‘Virtue” name for themselves. A name in which they want the world to see them, or a concept they want to embody. Male Infernal Names: '''Akmenos, Amnon, Barakas, Damankos, Iados, Leucis, Melech, Mordai, Therai. '''Female Infernal Names: '''Akta, Anakis, Criella, Damaia, Kallista, Nemeia, Orianna, Phelaia, Rieta. '''Virtue Names: '''Art, Chant, Creed, Despair, Excellence, Fear, Glory, Hope, Ideal, Music, Nowhere, Quest, Sorrow. Tiefling Features • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. • Age. Tieflings mature at the same rate as humans but live a few years longer. • Alignment. Tieflings might not have an innate tendency toward evil, but many of them end up there. Evil or not, an independent nature inclines many tieflings toward a chaotic alignment. • Size. Tieflings are about the same size and build as humans. Your size is Medium. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. • Darkvision. Thanks to your infernal heritage, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. • Hellish Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Infernal. Bloodline of Asmodeus The tieflings connected to Nessus command the power of fire and darkness, guided by a keener than normal intellect, as befits those linked to Asmodeus himself. • Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Infernal Legacy. You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Hellish Rebukespell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Darkness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Baalzebul The crumbling realm of Maladomini is ruled by Baalzebul, who excels at corrupting those whose minor sins can be transformed into acts of damnation. Tieflings linked to this archdevil can corrupt others both physically and psychically. • Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Legacy of Maladomini. You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Ray of Sickness spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Crown of Madness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Devil's Tongue Bloodline Aside from their raw physical and arcane power, many types of devils possess the means to warp and affect the attention of others. Tieflings may inherit some of these traits from a manipulative devilish ancestor. • Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Devil's Tongue. You know the Vicious Mockery cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Charm Person spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Enthrall spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Dispater The great city of Dis occupies most of Hell's second layer. It is a place where secrets are uncovered and shared with the highest bidder, making tieflings tied to Dispater excellent spies and infiltrators. • Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. • Legacy of Dis. You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Disguise Self spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Detect Thoughts spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Fierna A master manipulator, Fierna grants tieftings tied to her forceful personalities. • Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. • Legacy of Phlegethos. You know the Friends cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Charm Personspell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Suggestion spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Glasya Glasya, Hell's criminal mastermind, grants her tiefiings magic that is useful for committing heists. • Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. • Legacy of Malbolge. You know the Minor Illusion cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Disguise Self spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Invisibility spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Levistus Frozen Stygia is ruled by Levistus, an archdevil known for offering bargains to those who face an inescapable doom. • Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. • Legacy of Stygia. You know the Ray of Frost cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Armor of Agathys spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Darkness spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Mammon The great miser Mammon loves coins above all else. Tieflings tied to him excel at gathering and safeguarding wealth. • Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Legacy of Minauros. You know the Mage Hand cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Tenser's Floating Disk spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Arcane Lock spell once. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Bloodline of Mephistopheles In the frozen realm of Cania, Mephistopheles offers arcane power to those who entreat with him. Tieflings linked to him master some arcane magic. • Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Legacy of Cania. You know the Mage Hand cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Burning Handsspell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Flame Blade spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Winged Bloodline Rather than magic, certain tieflings inherit the leathery wings of their devilish ancestors. • Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. • Winged. You have bat-like wings sprouting from your shoulders. You have a flying speed of 30 feet while you aren’t wearing heavy armor. Bloodline of Zariel Tieflings with a blood tie to Zariel are stronger than the typical tiefling and receive magical abilities that aid them in battle. • Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. • Legacy of Avernus. You know the Thaumaturgy cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Searing Smite spell once as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can also cast the Branding Smite spell once as a 3rd-level spell. You must finish a long rest to cast these spells again with this trait. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells.